Taken by the Devil
by NadiixD
Summary: Rachel signs a contract that she shoudn't have. Rachel/Sebastian/Hunter


**Taken by the Devil**

Pairing: Sebastian/Rachel/Hunter

-Rachel hasn't graduated jet.

BE AWARE MY ENGLISH IS NOT SO GOOG. MY NATURE LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH. BACAUSE OF THAT THERE CAN BE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! THANK YOU. I only posted this because some people wanted me to.

Rachel Barbara Berry was nervous. Because she, Blaine and Sam were going to Dalton to get the trophy back, that was so cruelly stolen by the Warblers. Because no one was going to get away with that. No one. Less then ever, when it goes after Rachel. After all she has got the trophy honourable and she would not let it slide that someone was taking away here price and fame. The Wablers were going to see no tomorrow.

She over locked here Catwoman costume a second time, put on here mask and nodded to Sam and Blaine. They both nodded back and gave a hand gesture to lead the way.

The 3 superheroes were going slowly to Dalton. One long cloth, that was out of many sheets, with theme. After some steps, they were standing under the big balcony on the south side of the private school.

After a second nod of Rachel, was Sam looking around, making sure no one was there to see theme. When he didn't see someone he put one small hoe at the end of the cloth and throw it high ub the balcony and it got entangled there. After a deep breath Rachel was going to the cloth and locked over here shoulder. "Sam, stay here. Blaine follow me." She said and took the cloth in her hands and climbed. Blaine was coming, after some seconds too. After some minutes was Rachel high up and climbed over the railing on the balcony.

One glance in the direction of Sam, Rachel put one finger up and did show him so, that all was ok. He meamed the same gesture back. Rachel locked around some more, after that and found the door from the balcony. She went over there and tried the handle. Rachel whispered at this point "We have really luck today." And opened the door. One look thrown over her shoulder, she saw Blaine coming up and going to her, with carefule steps. She showed him with here hand to stand still and went quietly in the room.

She looked around and saw that nobody was there, so she gave Blaine a little wink and he followed here inside the room. Werry quietly did both step to the big glass cabinet with the trophy inside. She gave Blaine one look and he took one key out of his bag and gave the key to Rachel. She thanked him silently and put the key in the lock of the door. With caution opend she the glass cabinet and gave a long sigh. The talented singer took the trophy and gave it to Blaine.

One nod in his direction and both of theme where going slowly, with the heavy trophy to the balcony door. At this moment, Rachel got an idea and she whisperd. "Blaine, the computer!" Blaine looked scared and shoke his head to show that she shoudn't do it. But Rachel woudn't listen to him and went some steps back to get the computer. But then IT happened.

Rachel was one moment not aware of her surroundings and hit an expensive loking vase. The vase hit the ground and shattered. The noise, that comes from the shattering vase, could be heard in the room and some seconds later you could hear foot steps. "Blaine. RUN!", shouted Rachel and Blaine looked with panic in the eyes to her, but he did what she told him and went with the trophy to the balcony. Rachel stood meanwhile up and looked to the doors, when they were smashed open.

After a minute of shock, Rachel went to the balcony and the cloth. She wanted to climb down like Blaine some seconds before her, but she was catched from someone. "Rachel!", she heard Blaine and Sam yelling from below. However, she only cried „Run!" and tried to wrestle out of the grip from the one who had her in his clutch.

"Oh, i don't think so Barbra!", she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

She knew this voice and bought her thought out loud. "Smythe." He laughed in her ear and spoke with a harsh voice back. „Long time no seen, Berry" Rachel fought harder out of his grip, but she couldn't get out of it because his grip got harder and he carried her back into the room. "Let me go. Let me go, Smythe.", she cried and tried to kick him, but he steped aside.

"What do we have hear?", said another voice laughing, as she was pushed into a chair by Sebastian. Rachel tried to get out of the chair, but Sebastian was already behind her and pushed her shoulders back into it. She threw one dark look over her shoulder and looked then to the person, that was laughing. He was the one who gave the Glee club the video. The new, handsome looking Warbler, who wanted to destroy theme all.

And really, he was handsome. With his piercing green eyes and the brown, styled hair. Who could know that this new Warbler looked as good as Sebastian. Where does Dalton get this guys from? But what was she thinking. Sebastian and good looking? Rachel shook her had and looked the new Warbler in the eyes.

"And who are you?", ask she with one eyebrow raised. The unknown pretty boy gave her a devilish smirk and a bow. "Hunter Clarington. Captain of the Warblers and not even remotely bi-curious. Just so you know.", he answered with a wink. She looked at him skeptically. „Hunter Clarington? Sorry, never heard of you." she said, noting how Sebastian squeezed her shoulders a little more, that it hurt. Hunter walked up and down and said in a playful voice. "Well, then I don't want to let you any longer in suspense, my dear." She took one short breath to protest but was interrupted by Hunter.

"I come from a military academy, where my show choir has won several times because of me. Since Dalton offered me a scholarship, I came here and I will help the Warblers to win."An eyebrow raised, she wanted to say her name as Hunter interupted her again. "You do not need to introduce yourself. I know exactly who you are." He said, looking triumphant. She looked at him surprised and waited what he would say.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, lead singer of New Directions, future Broadway star, beauty ...", his compliments turned her slightly red and she waited for what was to come next. "... And only chance of the New Directions to beat us." On his last compliment Rachel did not know what to make of it. She was flattered, but also angry because of her friends. This she spoke out at once.

"I'm certainly not the only reason that we will defeat you." Sebastian laughed behind me and stepped around the chair to keep an eye on me. "Is that so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Rachel nodded. Smythe raised the other eyebrow and said. "Say, the Chinese. Chang, right? She has so much confidence that her voice is shaking so much that she can hit hardly one note perfectly, right? Or the boy in the wheelchair? I hardly think that he and his dance routines can sweap the referee of there feet. Or what about your friend frankenteen? With him as a club manager, you don't hope to really win, do you?"

That was enough ans she shouted. " Stop! You have no right to insult my friends!"He just laughed and asked again. "Do I? How is Einstein without a brain? "Her hands trembled with rage, and now she could hardly control the urge to beat him. "Oh yes, I forgot. The moron has first tried to force you into a wedding and than has it blown of, that must be very sad… " That was enough and she reached out and slapped his face.

A laugh echoed through the room as Hunter went back in view and clapped his hands. "Sebastian, you've clearly deserved this. But it was damn sexy to see her so angry,"Hunter laughed and patted Sebastian on the shoulder when he narrowed his eyes. But the facial expression Hunters changed abruptly. He spoke now in a serious voice. "You seem to forget, however, that we have the upper hand. I could now use my phone. "He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Call the police." At thie moment he tipped a nummber, and finally said. "And denounce you, my love."

Rachel took a sharp hollow of air. "You would not. You have no evidence"shouted Rachel upset. Sebastian laughed and replied. "Au contraire, Berry. We have her, as I see it, trespassing, theft, and oh yes ..." He looked at the broken vase. "... property damage. I think you've done something and we do have something against you." She swallowed hard but maintained a brave look. "I do not care, call the police," she finally whispered.

Hunter walked, when he heard it, slowly towards her and knelt before her. "You don't mean it. Or do you really want to give up your dreams. With an entry in your file you would never make it on Broadway. Do you really want that?"He whispered, looking her in the eyes forcefully.

Rachel's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. "What do you want?" She whispered back. Because nothing came without a price. Hunter grinned devilishly again and stood up. With a hand-clapping, he said. "Finally we come down to business." She looked to Sebastian, who grinned from ear to ear. "Let me clarify a few things and I'll be right with you," Hunter said, and disappeared from the room with drawn phone.

"What do you want?" Rachel repeated, with a firmer voice. Concerned about what the two had planned. Sebastian's grin widened even more and he said. "You'll see, Berry" This statement only made her even more worried. After some waiting Hunter came, with a piece of paper, back into the room. He walked with fluid strides toward Rachel and put the piece of paper in front of her. "All you have to do is sign and we will never say a word about this incident." Rachel looked at it skeptically, and took the piece of paper that was as contract in her hand.

Rachel Berry and Hunter Clarington hereby disclaim the following agreement:  
Rachel Berry hereby undertakes:  
join Dalton Academy.  
join the Warbler.  
don't reveal the strategies of the Warblers to another show choir.  
support the Warbler.  
stay away from the New Directions.  
treat her superiors with respect.  
Hunter Clarington hereby undertakes:  
don't go to the police.  
treat Rachel Berry with respect.  
In breach of this Agreement there will be serious consequences on the part of Rachel Berry.

Rachel frowned. She could not believe what she read there. "How can I join Dalton if it is a boys school"., She asked and was sure that she had discovered a loophole. Hunter grinned and replied. "Do not worry about that, my dear. I can play my contacts. It's all settled. "Rachel's face got paler because her last chance to escape, was destroyed.

"You can not ask me that I do not any longer see my friends and why do you want that I join? I'm your enemy, "she asked, standing up. Sebastian went immediately to her side to prevent her from escaping, if she had wanted it. Hunter looked at her with a raised eyebrow and replied again. "Is it not obvious? If you join us, than your friends are your enemies, so it is safer, that point 3 will be adhered. And is it not clear that we can only win with you? With you, the Warbler will be unstoppable! "Then he walked slowly toward her and pulled a pen from his jacket pocket.

"So nothing else remains to be done," he said, handing her the pen. With a sigh, she took the pen and signed her death warrant. A triumphnat smile flickered across Hunters and Sebastian's face as both distanced from her and signed. She was taken aback. Why does Sebastian sign. "Why must Smythe sigh?" She asked. Sebastian turned to her and said. "All in good time."

She just shook her head and started to say something when Hunter left the room. "Where's he going?" She asked. Sebastian went to a corner of the room and played with what seemed like a CD player. "He just send the contract away. Do not worry, a copy is on the table, "he finally answered. "But how about a song. In honor of your joining. "After that he turned the CD player on. She heard a familiar song. Thus, Rachel begun to sing.

_Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain your thrill_

Sebastian now walked up to her and circled her, as he joined in.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (do not touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
_  
Sebastian leaned closer to her, and it seemed now, as if he wanted to kiss her but he whispered the next words into her ear.

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

Sebastian walked slowly away from her and gave her a fiery look. She had never known that he could sing so well and that their voices would fit together so good.

_You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison I do not wanna break these chains_

She again began to sing alone and walk across the room but also keep Sebastian in her field of view.

_Your skin so wet  
You drip with sweat  
Your blood like ice  
It tastes so nice_

Sebastian held up a hand to show her that he was going to sing now.

_Poison  
You're poison  
You're poison  
I do not wanna break these chains_

Rachel started again but was interrupted by Hunter as he burst into the room.

_Poison  
I do not wanna break these chains_

Poison  
Your poison  
Poison  
I do not wanna break these chains

The two attractive Warbler began striding to Rachel and circled her slowly.

_Gimme some poison_

Sebastian was now in front of her and Hunter behind her. Both leaned forward and sang in her ear.

_Your mouth so hot  
Your web I'm caught  
Your skin so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

Rachel wanted to escape the oppressive narrowness and tried to push past them but Hunter grabbed her arm and spun her to him.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Do not wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

Hunter turned her back out and Sebastian grabbed her. He turned her to him, and all three began to sing again.

_You're poison running through my veins  
I do not wanna break these chains  
Poison  
I do not wanna break these chains  
Poison  
You're poison running through my, my, my_  
_Poison_

Hunter had approached from behind and Rachel was now trapped between him and Sebastian.

_I do not wanna break these chains_

After a few seconds of deep breathing through she suddenly felt a few lips on hers and another couple on her neck sucking. "What," she asked, trying to escape from the grip of the Warblers. Both only reinforced their grip and attacked her neck and her lips even more. Rachel finally gave out a sigh, as both continued their seductive torture and Sebastian pressed his tongue against her lips. "You do not seem to read the fine print, dear," muttered Hunter in response to her neck.

Fin

Song: DJ Gollum - Poison (DJ THT und Ced Tecknoboy Remix Edit)


End file.
